wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Dictionary for Issue 10
The Line War :noun; The epic battle that rages in the Rock Li headquarters every time the WLS is set to release an issue over whether articles should be separated by a dotted or solid line. The two editors have done everything they could to solve the issue. They've played "Rock, Paper, Scissors," flipped a coin, dueled with swords, asked Jeeves, visited a psychic, and even had a blinking contest. Still, the question remains unanswered for all of time. "Oh hey Minnichi, I noticed that you created the Issue 9 template with dotted lines…" "Oh! Yeah, Mr. Rocks, ya know… It's just so much neater looking and-" "Well I thought we agreed on solid lines…" "I don't think that actually happened." "…" "…" "It's just so much easier to add an article without dealing with the special format needed for dotted lines so-" "Well the BSST uses dotted lines." "(Getting a little more stern) Well, I don't really care so… haha…" "I mean I already added the dotted lines. We might as well-" "-change it. We might as well change it." "…" "…" "On the count of three, draw." "The Line War rages on." "Oh my!" :interjection; The phrase everyone says when they come across the shippings in . Note: It must be said in George Takei's voice. "Hmmm. Chronicles of Ian? I've never read that before. Oooh, this looks interesting… Scroll down… Oh, the shipping section… A picture… click to enlarge…………… Oh my!" Simon Cowell :Proper noun; Someone every member of the Fanon Review Squad tries to avoid becoming. "Listen, I was reading your action scene, and I just… I don't even know where to begin. You should honestly be ashamed to publish this kind of garbage. The guilt of knowing that others will have to suffer through this utterly disgusting and painful fanon should make your stomach twist. Just the thought that someday some innocent child could stumble upon your work and spend the rest of his life bleeding out of his eye sockets should make you want to kill yourself. I wish I could have the hour that it took me to vomit after reading this back, you pathetic waste of life." "(sniffles)" "Gosh, I'm becoming Simon Cowell, aren't I?" Attention-Calling Title ' :''noun; What the majority of fanon names are. Instead of a normal, decent title, it always has to be something overly dramatic that basically screams for your love and attention. "I want to read a story about a Dai Li agent, but I don't think there are any on the Wiki." "Are you kidding? I always hear about this one fanon written by the most Dai Li-obsessed author ever: Silent Hero in Emerald." "What? 'Silent Hero in Emerald?' Why couldn't they just call it 'Hero from the Dai Li?' It'd have been a lot easier for me!!!" "Well, beats me. Who knows what motivates those attention-calling titles? And by the way, d'you know a good story about Toph? I can't find -" "Oh, there's a good one called 'Burning Secrets of the Perilous Earth: A Young Heroine's Dramatic Tale.'" "...(Sigh) Authors these days..." ' '' Subscriber Escape ' :''noun; What several writers use as an alternative to the refusal to read a fanon. At this point, they've been cornered badly by a shameless author, but they just don't have to heart to say no...so they stick with subscribing (and not actually reading). ''"Heyheyhey, so like, you commented on my fanon that one time like, 3 months ago, and like, you told me 'Good job!' That obviously means you're in love with my fanon, so you totally should read all 50 chapters!" "Oh...er, yes. Yes of course." "Awesome!!! So you'll read it soon, right? Right?" "Well...I..." "Oh, that's okay if you don't start today. I mean, you could always subscribe, since EVERYONE knows that subscribers mean everything for a fanon's popularity reputation! D'you wanna subscribe? Do ya? Do ya?" "...YES! Yes I do! I'll subscribe and read your fanon when I have time!" "Cool! I'll add you!" *Runs off* "...(Sigh) Is subscriber escape always the only way? I need to stop doing this one day..." '' '''Picture Packer :noun; Someone who relies wayyy too much on fanon illustrations, since they can't paint a picture with their own writing. Their chapters are usually packed with endless, out-of-place screenshots to assign to every paragraph and character. "I just can't get used to this fanon... It's like the author takes every picture on the Wiki and names them after his characters just for the heck of it! I mean, really? His characters, 'Kara,' 'Soks,' 'Ong,' and 'Tough,' just ''happen to look exactly like Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph." "Yep, seems like another picture packer to me. And oh, what's that? Is that your fanon illustration I see listed for his earthbender, Shu?" "WHAT?! (Looks at fanon page) THIS GUY! I'LL KILL HIM!" "Hey now, calm down -" "MY FIREBENDER DOES NOT LOOK LIKE SHU! This picture packer's going down! Arghhhhh! (Storms off)" "Well, that didn't go well." *Hears the picture packer's screams of terror in the distance* ''